Closer
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: Ivy/Rachel. Rachel is having a bad day, she comes home and finds Ivy and Skimmer in a compromising position and is suddenly aware of some jealousy at this. Is her day about to get better? CHAPTER 5 UP.
1. Chapter 1

Closer

Title: Closer

Pairing: Ivy/Rachel. Ivy/Skimmer. Skimmer/Rachel?

Rating: R (To Be Safe)

Spoilers: Up to Outlaw Demon Wails (To Be Safe). Set during the period when Skimmer and Ivy were dating, notice how Rachel was excessively grumpy. Well my take on a what could have been scenario.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just messing around with them until Kim Harrison gives us what we want!

* * *

Rachel Morgan hadn't been having the best of days.

To start with she got up on the wrong side of the bed and had been twitchy all day so far. A twitchy witch she laughed at the thought. Then she had received a phone call telling her she had a run, not wanting to wake Ivy as she had gotten in pretty late last night and was a outstandingly grumpy some mornings, she decided to leave her a note and take the run herself.

It was supposed to have been straight forward according to the caller. Unfortunately for Rachel it was slightly more complicated than what she first anticipated.

Her leathers were perhaps not the best attire with the benefit of hindsight Rachel pondered.

After chasing the pixies around the caller's garden for a good ten minutes to no avail she decided to corner them and deal with it that way. This was her downfall. She hadn't noticed the mud puddle a few meters away and the pixies had obviously decided to have a little fun with her. Rachel hadn't noticed the clothes line either so after the loud thud and her realization that she had been tricked and trapped she pulled a bra off of her head, untangled herself from the clothes line and looked down at her now mud covered leathers. Damn the stupid rain last night Rachel cursed.

"Just Great!" Rachel huffed. She decided this job would be easier...more suitable, for Jenks. She then phoned him and filled him in with the details to which he laughed for a few minutes down the phone until Rachel spat out the address and made her way back to the Church.

* * *

By the time she had got home it was 3pm and so Rachel suspected Ivy would be up.

As she walked into the Church she heard music playing fairly loudly from the living room.  
"Cleaning no doubt..." Rachel joked about Ivy.

Ivy always like to listen to music as she cleaned. Although it was quite early Rachel thought for Ivy to be up and tidying the house.  
"Hey, not complaining" Rachel whispered and smirked as she flung her boots off in the hall and hung her jacket up.

Rachel headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was getting all this muck off as soon as possible. The bus journey back was entertaining, not for Rachel, but for the children at the back of the bus who laughed whole heatedly as soon as Rachel had stepped on, she had of course scowled at them and noted their parents response telling them to behave. When had that ever worked, telling kids to behave Rachel skeptically mused?

Rachel had rounded up the necessities, some shower gel, towels and clothes that she lay on her bed for when she was done.

"Ivy I'm going in for a shower, won't be long. When I'm done, I'll let you know how the run went. I'm sure you will laugh your ass off as much as Jenks did..." Rachel shouted loud enough that Ivy would be able to hear. Hell, Ivy would have been able to hear it if she had just said it at normal volume no doubt but Rachel felt it was a curtsy or something.

Things had been good recently. Well better than good. Rachel and Ivy were getting on better than ever, only rarely pushing each others buttons but no major incidents had occurred in a while so they both regarded it as progress.

Rachel quickly showered and threw a towel around her as she stepped out. Glad to be rid of all the dirt and twigs and leaves that had surrounded her she walked out into the hall and down towards the living room.

She had heard the Nine Inch Nails CD Ivy had been listening to end after the last song Closer finished so she assumed Ivy was finished with all the cleaning. But then Rachel heard something smash. Ivy had vampiric senses, she would never have let anything fall unless she otherwise had her hands full. Rachel was startled and suddenly realized that if Ivy had her hands full it probably meant she was fighting.

"Fantastic, Ivy get's into a fight when I happened to be dressed in a towel. Just Great!" Rachel echoed her earlier statement. She picked up her pace and rushed into the living room blurting in through the closed door.

"Back off..." Rachel began angrily in full fighting mode but ceased all movement and thought processes as she saw Ivy moan but then abruptly turn around and stare at her with a burning blush, something she had never seen Ivy do before. There was a tingle in Rachel's stomach at Ivy's moan.

Rachel stood there staring at Ivy, who was laying underneath Skimmer in the middle of the living room in quite a compromising position.

"Rachel!?" Ivy whispered.

"Rachel...?" Skimmer questioned Ivy not looking at the door and looking angry.

"Ohh, Rachel..." Skimmer suddenly acknowledged.

"Oh..." Was all Rachel could salvage.

Yeah Ivy has her hands full alright...Rachel noted, just not quite the way I first anticipated.

The three women all remained motionless. Neither of them knowing what to say or do.

* * *

About ten seconds had passed. Ten seconds of complete silence and motionlessness.

Okay Rachel quickly began to think. All her thoughts hitting her at once. This was all too much to take in right now.

Trust me to walk in on Ivy when, she and Skimmer were....well. Yeah. Trust her. Rachel's erratic thought pattern was even mocking at how silly she would have sounded.

Skimmer cleared her throat and decided she would break the silence.

"So...are you gonna join us then? Or just stare at us all day. Either way is good for Ivy I'm sure" Skimmer added with a seductive grin.

At Skimmers comment Rachel joined Ivy in the blush brigade.

Ivy rolled her eyes and began to push Skimmer off of her when she realized it would be less awkward if she regained her composure first. As Ivy tried to sit up she noted Skimmer was near enough sitting on her lap and applying a fair amount of pressure so Ivy remained still.

Skimmer stared down at Ivy and then glanced at Rachel.  
"What? I was only joking honey" Skimmer said with questionably sincerity.

Ivy buttoned her shirt up and touched her neck checking.

"Skimmer your shirt" Ivy all but whispered her eyes wandering all around the room but not meeting Rachel or Skimmers eyes too embarrassed at the situation.

Rachel tried not to stare at the fact that Ivy was regaining her composure, still panting and buttoning up her shirt with Skimmer sitting seductively in her lap.

Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Rachel kept repeating in her head over and over. But she couldn't help but look. God this was going to be difficult.

Ivy at this point was clearly getting annoyed at how slowly Skimmer was adjusting herself. Button by button. While continuing to vary her glances between Rachel and her. The final test of her patience when Skimmer pushed herself forward to get up from Ivy's lap and practically pushed her near visible cleavage in Ivy's face while glaring at Rachel.

"Okay, come on Skimmer. Get off. Now." Ivy quickly stated looking her in the eyes for the first time since Rachel ahd walked into the room and caught them.

"What, with Rachel watching?" Skimmer mockingly pretended to be shocked.

"Word choice dear" Skimmer smirked and sensually got off of Ivy. Her hand tracing Ivy's stomach for a split second and Ivy's pupils going black for a moment. Skimmer leaned down with vampiric speed and whispered into Ivy's ears something that Rachel couldn't hear. And wasn't sure why she wanted to.

Skimmer smirked and both Ivy and her looked towards Rachel intensely.

Rachel at this point was very aware that she was standing nude with all but a small towel as cover.

She audibly gulped. A bead of water ran down from her wet, pinned back fiery hair, trailing down her neck and under her towel.

Rachel saw Ivy's eyes were completely black now.

Rachel stared back at Ivy as Ivy resumed to stare at her and Skimmer shifted slightly staring at Ivy.

"What a dilemma we have here? I want Ivy, Ivy wants you and you want...well I won't give the game away but I think we all have a rough idea. So, what are we going to do about it?" Skimmer asked to the room.

Rachel and Ivy glanced at each other...

* * *

"I'm straight, Skimmer!" Rachel said weakly, cursing herself for how dumb it sounded.

Ivy smiled at me. Almost shyly.

"Interesting that was your first response Rachel, oh and by the way not what I asked. Ivy was straight at one point too you know. Funny how things change." Skimmer mocked.

With that Ivy slid from underneath Skimmer deciding Skimmer was having too much fun at the expense of Rachel and her own embarrassment.

"Yeah, well..." Rachel started determined to prove Skimmer wrong.

"It's really none of your business anyway but Ivy and I have an workable arrangement here" Rachel stated firmly.

Ivy arched her eyebrow as she straightened out her top.

"I mean...we are fine. Good. Great even. Things are great. Aren't they Ivy?" Rachel inquired.

Ivy nodded and Rachel smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh well yes that settles it then" Skimmer mocked. Ivy walked over to Skimmer and pulled her leather coat closer together so she was satisfactorily covered up, noting Rachel's blush was still evident.

"Could you focus for a second Ivy?" Skimmer smirked.

Ivy opened her mouth to say something then closed it again with a smile.

"Look, Rachel. I told you. I don't like the fact that you live with my girlfriend. I don't like the fact that every single night I go to bed wondering what's going on between you both over here. I don't like the fact that my girlfriend quite clearly likes you and I don't like the fact that you like you girlfriend. And stop trying to deny it, we both know that when you walked into this room and saw Ivy like that it got you all hot and bothered. In fact..." Skimmer stepped towards Rachel.

"It still has..." Skimmer breathed seductively into Rachel's ear which as a result played on her scar.

Rachel was embarrassed at her evident arousal and hoped Ivy wouldn't bring it up later. Rachel took step closer to Skimmer, obviously taking the bait and showing she was up to the challenge.

Instead of doing the obvious and denying her attraction Rachel Morgan decided to do something unthinkable. Something that she knew would give her the upper hand and something she knew she would more than likely regret.

"You really want to do this, fine. I don't deny my attraction to Ivy"  
Skimmers eyes widened in shock and Ivy's jaw almost dropped at Rachel finally admitting the attraction.

"...Look at her, who wouldn't? She is beautiful, smart, funny, sensual and sexy as hell when kicking ass let's face it..."

Ivy smirked.

"...I don't like the fact that my best friend is with you, someone who clearly isn't good for her. I don't like the fact that instead of spending time with me she is out doing God knows what with you. I don't like the fact that when I walk into my living room, I find you with my best friend, in my chair, in a rather compromising position. And I don't like the fact that you are getting on my nerves, by playing on my stupid vamp scar."

Ivy laughed then coughed in an attempt to hide it, considering the look she was thrown by Skimmer.

Skimmer gritted her teeth and smirked mischievously at Rachel.

Ivy walked over to Skimmer and stood in between the two women who she cared for.

There was a showdown sort of glare going on between Rachel and Skimmer which was noted by all three women.

"Alright, put them away ladies. And do me a favor, stop talking like I am not in the room... please." Ivy stated calmly and slowly.

Skimmer and Rachel both turned to look at Ivy.

"Sorry..." Both Rachel and Ivy said in unison.

Ivy laughed this time making no attempt to cover it up.

The tension in the room eased a little at this and Skimmer and Rachel joined in, it was as close to a handshake between the two that was ever going to happen. And so they accepted it for what it was.

Ivy looked between the two.  
"Friends...?" She said softly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at Ivy at the suggestion.

Skimmer jokingly added.  
"As good as ever, fancy a bite...?"

Eliciting a smile from both women in the room.

Skimmers seductive smile returned.  
"I was of course referring to lunch ladies?

Rachel glanced to Ivy with her 'Uh-Huh' expression.  
"Yeah that would be great...thanks" Rachel forced the last part out.

"Sounds like a plan" Ivy nodded.

As Skimmer, Ivy and Rachel made their way towards the kitchen Ivy spun around with vampiric speed to face Rachel.  
Rachel looked nervous and stared into her eyes intently.

"Anything wrong?" Rachel inquired.

Ivy nodded with an unusual slowness about her and leaned down towards Rachel's neck.  
Rachel took a sharp breath and subconsciously licked her lips.

Ivy gently moved a strand of hair that had fell down from Rachel's ear and whispered into it almost seductively. Clearly Ivy wasn't going to forget Rachel's earlier announcement of being attracted to her. Ivy got closer. Which Rachel didn't think was possible at their current position.  
"Clothes Rache."

Rachel blushed and Ivy provocatively walked away swaying her hips just a little Rachel could have swore.

"Clothes, oh right. Good idea." Rachel concluded.

Better hurry, don't want to walk in on another compromising position between those two Rachel thought.  
Lunch would be...interesting no doubt Rachel deducted and rushed off to get dressed wondering why it was annoying her so much to have Skimmer and Ivy in a room alone together again.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Closer

Pairing: Ivy/Rachel. Ivy/Skimmer. Skimmer/Rachel?

Rating: R (To Be Safe)

Spoilers: Up to Outlaw Demon Wails (To Be Safe). Set during the period when Skimmer and Ivy were dating, notice how Rachel was excessively grumpy. Well my take on a what could have been scenario.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just messing around with them until Kim Harrison gives us what we want!

*** A much belated update, I apologise and will make an effort to add to this story more often. Sorry again. ***

--------------------------------------------

About one hour later Rachel, Ivy and Skimmer were sitting around the kitchen table all looking rather satisfied at the over-compensating sized meal which they had devoured. Normally Rachel wouldn't have managed to finish such an epic lunch however Skimmer continued and hence Rachel thought of it as an unspoken challenge. One in which she was going to see out to the end. As a result both Skimmer and Rachel had been sitting for the last 15 minutes in the agony of over eating that reminds you of Christmas day when you over indulge on the turkey dinner.

Ivy and Skimmer had been trying to out do each other with embarrassing stories varying from teenage years right through to present. Rachel had looked like she had enjoyed their little bickering comments to each other and the fact that both of them were trying to entertain her and slightly tease each other, Ivy getting the upper hand and Skimmer giving an ambiguous glance towards Ivy that suggested she had some leverage over Ivy, which made Rachel curious.

Ivy had still very clearly dominated though. Something Rachel had assumed anyway. Bad Rachel bad Rachel. Not appropriate best friend thoughts Rachel concluded. Rachel had then continued the embarrassing stories line of entertainment by sharing some of her own Ivy and Rachel tales of amusement, slightly teasing and making Skimmer jealous at the same time.

Ivy simply smirked, resting her chin on her palm and her elbow on the table. She had enjoyed watching yet another Skimmer Rachel showdown, she found them vastly amusing regardless to how small and petty. She thought they were...cute. For once Ivy didn't feel like she was in control and she enjoyed it bizarrely, she felt like the object of affection for them both and subsequently Skimmer and Rachel were the respective high noon duellers in an old cowboy western. It was a strange feeling for Ivy and not one which she was used to. She liked it though.

Ivy had been thinking non stop about Rachel's earlier admission. Rachel is attracted to me Ivy pondered. Well this was certainly going to be interesting. As if living with her wasn't tension filled enough. Should I stay with Skimmer and wait for Rachel to make the first move? Or should I take matters into my own hands and confront Rachel about it, see where things go...I know exactly where things would go Ivy verified to herself.

Ivy glanced up and saw that Rachel and Skimmer were laughing at her. Uh ohhh. What have I missed Ivy deducted.

"What's so amusing if I might ask?" Ivy stated trying to regain her bad ass attitude instead of teenage girl day dreamer which she had obviously looked like.

Rachel and Skimmer glanced at each other and laugh whole heartedly again.

"Nothing Ivy..." Skimmer and Rachel said in unison.

Ivy had a slight blush but kept it under control.

"Well it's nice to see you two getting along so well, it was only what, an hour or so ago that both of you were ready to get your duelling pistold out?" Ivy stated sarcastically, smirking at the silence she had caused.

Skimmer however smirked directly back. Clearly not in a losing frame of mind today. This could be dangerous...or embarrassing Ivy wasn't sure which option she would prefer.

"Well, yes Ivy but you see in fairness we were all in a rather awkward position at that point. You and I for obvious reasons and your good friend Rachel for walking in on us. What was it again that had ignited that little incident between us Ivy?" Skimmer said with a glance that Rachel had no words to describe how sensual it looked, and private. Perhaps time for me to go Rachel pondered.

Ivy this time blushed a fiery shade of red. Apparently not wanting to share. Which more than suited Rachel, considering the nature of Skimmers smirk and Ivy's blush were obviously coming from an intimate reminder, that Rachel both wanted to find out about desperately due to her curious nature and to never find out how Ivy and Skimmers encounter had originated for fear that once she crossed that line there was no way back.

"I don't remember...moving on." Ivy weakly added and Skimmer showed a flash of her teeth.

Rachel smirked knowing that if Ivy was that embarrassed that it had to be something good. She would surely be able to tease her about this whole incident later tonight.

"Come on Ivy, you have my attention. I'm curious to know. Please...?" Rachel had asked before even checking what she was about to say with the functioning part of her brain. Why am I cursed Rachel mocked herself for her question.

"Trust me Rachel just leave it. Let's all move on. Anyone want to watch a movie"  
Ivy had rushed the sentence.

"Now now Ivy where is the fun in that. Rachel has asked you a question, in fact I believe she even said please. She is begging you. Give her what she wants. Go on. We are all friends here. Let's share." Skimmer was gloating. This must be good although it was borderline dangerous territory to keep pushing taking into consideration the glare that Ivy was giving Skimmer.

"You win Skimmer. Now I am warning you, drop it." Ivy was extremely tense. And then sighed as she realised her choice in words. She had meant to say 'begging you' or 'pleading with you' or even 'asking you' but Ivy cursed herself for demanding. Warning. Warning Skimmer when she was in this kind of mood with the leverage that she had was stupid. Idiotic. Ivy knew that Skimmer was going to pursue her cause even more intently now.

"You nearly had me in retreat there Ivy. But I think Rachel wants to know...and I think I want to tell her."

Rachel was grinning from ear to ear and Skimmer smiled at her. Rachel clearly unaware that what Skimmer was about to embarrass Ivy with would embarrass Rachel equally if not more. Ivy looked at Rachel with sympathy. Skimmer smirked at Ivy and Ivy sighed in defeat realising Skimmer had been keeping this for last to win their little teasing contest. She most certainly would with what Skimmer was about to tell Rachel. This was going to be awkward.

---------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Closer

Pairing: Ivy/Rachel. Ivy/Skimmer. Skimmer/Rachel?

Rating: R (To Be Safe)

Spoilers: Up to Outlaw Demon Wails (To Be Safe). Set during the period when Skimmer and Ivy were dating, notice how Rachel was excessively grumpy. Well my take on a what could have been scenario.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just messing around with them until Kim Harrison gives us what we want!

--------------------------------------------

***I can only apologize for slow update, rest assured I will be writing a lot more and often so it won't be nearly as long until the next part is up. I'm aiming for weekly updates or better. Thanks for being patient and for your lovely comments, motivates me to continue writing***

--------------------------------------------

Only a few seconds has passed but considering the intensity of the eye contact between Ivy and Skimmer it had felt like significantly longer Rachel had thought.

This was Ivy's final frontier. If she lost it now Skimmer was going to tell all which Rachel was silently hoping for.

"Sorry darling,even knowing all too well what your current glare will implicate for me later....I'm going to have to let your little witch in on it. It's only fair after all. Nobody likes to be the oblivious third wheel"  
Skimmer grinned flashing some fang.

Rachel felt a faint tingle at her neck at this which only intensified when Ivy moved her attention from Skimmer and towards her. Ivy's eyes locked with Rachel's and Rachel took a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't until Ivy's eyes started to wonder and made their focal point Rachel's neck that she started to feel almost light headed at the attention. Ivy smiled, more of a smirk though at this and returned her gaze to Skimmer. That little show seemed to be a who-can-get-Rachel-to-swoon-more contest, at her expense. The result was inevitable, even Rachel would admit that much at least.

Ivy then seductively stated "Don't call her little witch Skimmer...only I get to say that" The last part more muted and too no mention of possessiveness with the 'your little witch' Rachel noted but deep down was proud that Ivy had defended her, she always was.

Rachel, realizing she was still panting slightly and in an attempt to regain composure added. "So what's this embarrassing little story that you were going to tell me before..."

Rachel paused and wasn't quite sure of how she should assess the fact that two hot female vampires,that were sitting within reaching distance in front of her, in her very own kitchen and were fencing for her attention and approval, had just turned her on a little more quickly than she thought possible or fair.

Both Ivy and Skimmer looked directly at her with matching smirks and a glimpse of fang in amusement awaiting how Rachel would get herself out of that faux pas.

"...the little distraction?" Rachel offered weakly while blushing.

Ivy looked down at her empty plate allowing Rachel to blush in privacy, or was more accurate Ivy was aware of how often Rachel blushed at situations like this and was respecting her enough to let this one slide, for now.  
Skimmer didn't show the same respect and Rachel could have swore Skimmer was releasing a wave of phermones.

Rachel felt her face change from slight burning glowy red to blazing bonfire red within a split second.

Ivy aware of this growled audibly, making Skimmer look away from Rachel.

Rachel's heart thudded and for a brief moment she felt an all too familiar clenching in her stomach.  
Even although Rachel's blush was still evident she smiled again, not cocky enough to be a smirk all things considered, but with some sort of pride and further respect for Ivy. Although Ivy's possessiveness scared her at times, it made her feel like she was the only person on planet Ivy at others. The thought causing a small giggle.

The shared smile between Ivy and Rachel caused Skimmer jealousy. More than she would ever admit.  
It also caused her sadness, sadness that she knew that truly Ivy and her would never have what they had again, not with Rachel here. And with Rachel out of the picture Ivy would be distraught. Skimmer had deducted that if she really wanted Ivy to be happy she was going to have to be the bigger vamp and walk away. Maybe she could even bring the stupid little witch and Ivy closer together. She certainly knew a story that would encourage or at least speed up Rachel's awakening.

Skimmer sighed in realization.  
"Okay ladies, how about story time?"

Ivy sighed in defeat and Rachel oblivious to the upcoming embarrassment looked between Ivy and Skimmer anxious to discover what she was missing out on...so to speak.

* * *

Rachel was so content at finally being 'let in' on whatever it was that they were withholding from her that she could have jumped up and down like an over excited teenage girl but decided against it.

Ivy stood up and walked over to the fridge, no doubt trying to occupy herself so she could hide her undoubted embarrassment that was overdue.

Skimmer leaned back into the chair and tilted her head looking at Rachel and ignoring Ivy's presence behind her.

Skimmer cleared her throat. "Well Rachel, I won't keep you waiting in anticipation any longer, we all know what prolonged angst can do."

Rachel briefly glanced at Ivy with reluctance, who chuckled lightly at Skimmers not so subtle point, turning around to face them with her orange juice in hand.

Skimmer continued. "Great, now that I have both of your undivided attentions..."

Ivy silently cursing herself for taking the bait and returning her attention to us.

Skimmer glanced at her watch.  
"Well Rachel, remember earlier today when you happened to walk in on Ivy and myself in a rather...compromising position I shall say to save you another blush for the time being. Well, you no doubt remember hearing how worked up our Ivy was..."

Rachel closed her eyes momentarily, the graphic imagery of Ivy moaning flashing through her mind fleetingly and causing more than a tingle from her scar. She then realized that perhaps this wasn't going to be the teasing story she had thought, or rather not in the way she had thought it would be.

Ivy took a deep inhalation scenting the room, trying to decipher what exactly was going through Rachel's mind although she had some idea's if her instincts were anything to go by.

Skimmer coughed.  
"I'm still in the room ladies. So as I was saying, usually when Ivy and I are here together we courteously keep the volume to an acceptable level let's say, considering you are usually in the Church"

The weight of that statement just hit Rachel. Her eyes widened at it. Sure she was aware that Ivy and Skimmer were together, and she knew first hand that Ivy certainly had, energy to burn. A lot of energy to be precise. But she hadn't really given it much thought that Skimmer and Ivy would be, burning energy while she was burning dinner. This was getting a little further past the 'over share' mark than Rachel liked.

Ivy rolled her eyes at Skimmer.

Skimmer seemed to take this as encouragement to continue her teasing furthermore.

Rachel gulped in anticipation.

Skimmer full of joy proceeded.  
"However, as you are aware Ivy was rather worked up today and considering she knows your scent at more than 100 paces it makes you wonder doesn't it."

Rachel blinked and raised her eyes to look at Ivy, evaluating her reaction as much as Ivy was evaluating Rachel's.

Skimmer put her finger on her lip in false confusion.  
"Let's see now I wonder what caused this reaction in Ivy dearest..."

Rachel was starting to put the pieces together, slowly but surely she was realizing that this may indeed have more to do with her than Ivy. This wasn't quite the fun story she had once thought it was going to be, that much was evident. And Ivy and her were certainly going to have one hell of an awkward situation later.

Ivy started to blush, something she didn't do often but Rachel had seen her do more today than she had in the last year.

Ivy attempted to control the blush and cleared her throat as she admitted.  
"Skimmer you have made your point. You win. Let's drop it. Now. Please?"

Rachel looked at Ivy with empathy.

A small laugh came from Skimmer.  
"Why Ivy I never thought you to be shy? If I really wanted to make you blush I could have mentioned that time we were playing pool and things got heated after the discussion about a certain red head, or in the hall when you were walking me to the door and you caught her scent, or even that time with her in the kitchen against the living room wall while she was telling you about her day or something like that..."

Ivy had now been reduced to a blazing red face and tense shoulders. Thank God Skimmer had emitted just enough otherwise Ivy may have actually managed let the ground swallow her entirely.

Rachel stood up far too quickly yelling. Face redder than her hair but emphasizing her point.  
"Okay! I get the picture Skimmer. You and Ivy have did it all around my house while Ivy was thinking about me, I may never be able to sit in the living room again or touch any solid surface so you can leave it at that. Please"

Skimmer laughed whole heartedly this time.  
"But Rachel there are so many more stories I could share...and it's interesting how you have yet to comment on the ignition for each of these little sessions between Ivy and I. Particularly considering she's so close to home. Oops did I say to much"  
Skimmer feigned innocence.

She glanced at her watch one more time. Skimmer didn't do subtle or innocence very well but both Rachel and Ivy had to applaud how easily she had maneuvered them into this scenario.  
"Would you look at that, time's up. I need to leave. Places to go, people to see and all. Such a shame, things were just getting interesting. No doubt you two will have lots to talk about when I go though. Bye Ivy...Rachel."

Skimmer stood up with such grace, so sensual and smooth. She looked at Rachel directly, smirked and then seductively made her way over to Ivy stopping right in front of her.  
She pressed herself against Ivy fully so that almost every part of their bodies were touching.  
Ivy still standing at the fridge with hands at either side of her and a look that could kill,quite possibly literally locked eye contact with her.  
Skimmer tilted her head to the left so that Rachel had full view of her actions.  
She wrapped one hand around Ivy's waist,snaking all the way to her lower back and probably a little lower if Ivy's subtle yet visual jump was anything to go by.  
Her other arm went up to Ivy's neck intentionally playing with the scars there.  
Ivy moaned quietly. Clearly she was trying to resist Skimmers attention however Skimmers hands apparently had other idea's as Rachel could evidently see.  
Ivy looked torn between resisting Skimmer, not wanting to make the present situation any more awkward for all concerned, or giving in to her instincts in the middle of the kitchen in front of Rachel regardless.  
Skimmer then passionately began to kiss Ivy, continuing more aggressively and letting Ivy play right into her hands so to speak. They had been kissing for no more than a minute but to Rachel it was an eternity considering the pheromones they were radiating willingly or not. It was far from unpleasant for Rachel as was apparent in her reactions to the scene before her, however, Rachel could feel a knot in her stomach that normally she would have ignored but it was clear even to her that what she was feeling was jealousy.

Eventually Ivy began to pull away,eyes slightly dilated and black.  
Skimmer smirked with accomplishment,but in an almost saddened way.  
"See you later then ladies, don't do anything I wouldn't...though I suppose that doesn't really help." And with that Skimmer glanced once more at both Rachel and Ivy, prolonging her glance on Ivy and smiled a genuine smile which was returned at her before leaving.

* * *

Rachel and Ivy watched Skimmer leave and listened as the Church door closed gently and Skimmer's car revved up and out of the driveway.

The atmosphere was tense.  
Both Ivy and Rachel felt unsure of what to say or do. So much had been revealed on both sides.  
Both women looked at each other hesitantly. Par for the course with them but this time it was different. Too much had been shared and the denial on both sides couldn't be maintained anymore. They would have to acknowledge and accept it.

The room was filling up again with tension.

Ivy stood up straight from the fridge she had been leaning against.  
Rachel started playing with her top, a nervous habit.

Rachel finally plucked up the courage and took the initiative.  
"We need to talk Ivy"

Ivy nodded.  
"Yeah, I think we do Rachel. The living room?"

Rachel smiled and followed Ivy trying to keep her eyes focused straight ahead and not on Ivy's tempting hips swaying sensually in front of her that she was suddenly ever more aware of.

Ivy sat on the couch first and looked at the empty seat beside her with her puppy dog expression that was irresistible, hoping Rachel wasn't feeling too awkward that she couldn't sit with her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took a seat beside her. Ivy and her smiled widely in unison.

Rachel then smirked.  
"So is it safe to be sitting here, I mean this wasn't one of you and Skimmers energy burning session area's was it?"

Ivy laughed loudly, her beautiful voice filling the sanctuary, Rachel joining her.

"Your safe...enough" Ivy added with a smirk.

Rachel looked at Ivy.  
"And yet, that doesn't make me feel any more at ease."

The following conversation was certainly going to be interesting but it was one they needed to have.

Ivy began.  
"Where to start Rachel?"

Rachel leaned back into the couch getting comfortable.  
"How about with the embarrassingly awkward stuff that usually we both hide our heads in the sand over? Alternatively you could give me a list of area's of the Church that I should avoid"  
Rachel added in attempt at humour.

Ivy too leaned back.  
"Okay, how long do you have Rachel?"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Closer

Pairing: Ivy/Rachel. Ivy/Skimmer. Skimmer/Rachel?

Rating: R (To Be Safe)

Spoilers: Up to Outlaw Demon Wails (To Be Safe). Set during the period when Skimmer and Ivy were dating, notice how Rachel was excessively grumpy. Well my take on a what could have been scenario.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just messing around with them until Kim Harrison gives us what we want!

--------------------------------------------

Both ladies were still sitting in silence on the couch in the living room and staring at their respective feet. It was amazing what you could find interesting in moments of extreme embarrassment.

Rachel took a deep breath and Ivy sighed.

"Okay, let's just go for it" Ivy stated breaking the moments silence.

Rachel quickly glanced from her feet to Ivy with a look of shock on her face.  
Ivy laughed lightly.

"Okay I'll re-phrase. I think you and I should simply put all of our cards on the table for once. I really don't see the point in concealment anymore after Skimmer's admittance and your, well..." Ivy continued searching for words that wouldn't cause Rachel to run out the door of the Church never to return.

Rachel smiled.  
"My extremely apparent attraction to you and the fact that you and Skimmer had me more turned on than I have been in quite some time with relatively little effort?" Rachel blurted out all in one breath.  
"I think it's fair to deduct we have gotten beyond embarrassment now. I think it's time we were completely honest about our feelings...the both of us,for once." Rachel started confidently and finished little more than a whisper, fortunately Ivy's vampiric hearing allowed her to pick up on the last part.

Ivy eased herself almost smugly further into the couch and couldn't contain the grin that was emerging.  
Rachel lightly swatted Ivy's knee at that causing Ivy's smile to widen if possible.

* * *

Ivy sat staring at Rachel. Rachel giggled at this staring back into Ivy's eyes.  
Ivy couldn't believe that only an hour had passed and they had finally been retracing the past year or so and all the incidents included going as far back as Rachel's first night in the Church where Ivy had crawled over to her, stopping to touch on dare she say the incident in the van and throughout to their most recent encounter with Skimmer.  
If Ivy was being honest, which amazingly both women had been for the past hour at long last, she couldn't believe some of Rachel's final acceptances.  
Ivy was quite literally wordless.

"So..." Ivy started and immediately stopped trying to take everything in.

Rachel, who was still blushing slightly from her honesty, laughed audibly this time and lay back into the couch smugly mirroring Ivy's earlier actions causing a reflective swat to her knee by Ivy and a passing seductive glare that Rachel believed could quite possibly kill.

Ivy still attempting to get her head around Rachel's answers swung around so she facing Rachel directly.

"So all those times you said 'just friends'..." Ivy left the question hanging.

Rachel copied Ivy swinging round so both were now sitting facing each other.

"Yeah about that. Sticking with the whole out in the open thing we have going here...you make me feel things that are far from platonic." Rachel smiled shyly.

Ivy let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"So...on that first night when I crawled over to you, you felt..." Ivy once again left the question open for Rachel to respond.

Rachel locked eye contact with Ivy.  
"Hot" She stated simply.  
Ivy's jaw quite literally dropped in shock.

Ivy managed to pull herself together to add. "And in the van,when I, we..."

Rachel cleared her throat.  
"Hotter"  
Subconsciously Rachel lifted her hand to her neck to brush over her scar slightly.

Ivy persisted. Gulping.  
"And, when you walked in on Skimmer and me earlier and she 'over shared' lets say..."

Rachel glanced down at her hands for a second. She then traced her eyes up Ivy's figure settling on her eyes when she leisurely reached them.  
"The hottest..." She added with a smirk.

Ivy took a deep breath, scenting the air, and pleased with her assessment smiled and scooted closer to Rachel.  
Rachel smiled back nervously.

"It's so good to hear you finally admit this Rachel, it's pretty much what I have been praying for since I set eyes on you." Ivy stated with relief.

Rachel felt her heart stop for just a second at the genuine nature of Ivy's statement.  
"It's good to finally say it Ivy. I really have been trying to come to terms with all this. It's not that I enjoyed putting either of us through all of it. You've no idea the mental arguments I've had with myself. I'm just glad this happened today. Something to finally push me into admitting my feelings for you."

Ivy placed her hand on Rachel's.  
"I'm really glad that you made this decision, and to think all it took was you getting all green eyed and hot and bothered at my ex-girlfriend" Ivy added lightening the mood earning her a gentle shoulder nudge.

"Honestly though Rachel, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to lay in bed across from you every night for this past year at war with myself, trying to resist the overbearing temptation to burst through your door and kiss you until you realised how right this is?" Ivy admitted almost weakly.

Rachel squeezed Ivy's hand that she was still holding onto that was resting on her knee.  
"I have some experience with that familiar temptation let's say" Rachel said.

Ivy laughed.  
"Oh really?" Ivy noted almost seductively.

Rachel locked eyes again giving her own seductive glance.  
"Really" She drawled out.

Ivy smiled mischievously showing some fang in the process.  
"Well, we will need to see what can be done about fixing that then"

Rachel felt a tingle of anticipation.  
"Looking forward to it" She stated a little over confidently.

Rachel then pulled Ivy into a hug. Something she had not done for quite some time. It felt so good. So safe and warm and right to have Ivy's protective arms around her.  
Ivy feeling the same let her hands roam a little covering the small of Rachel's back with one hand forcing the pair a little closer than normally they would have been able to. And with the other she held the side of Rachel's head allowing her thumb enough room to stroke her neck ever so gently.

Rachel gasped at the sudden surround sound sensation of being wrapped up in Ivy. It felt great, actually it felt better than great it felt like home. God Jenks would laugh his little pixie ass off if she ever admitted that one.

Ivy encouraged by Rachel touched her forehead against Rachel's.  
"This feels...amazing. Just being able to be this close to you. It's,it's just kind of unbelievable to be honest." Ivy spoke genuinely to Rachel.

Rachel complied.  
"It does doesn't it. I can't believe we allowed it to get this far without...well this."

Ivy grinned widely.  
"Well in my defense it wasn't for lack of trying"

Rachel squeezed Ivy's shoulders with a little extra force after all it wasn't like she was really going to feel the brunt of it.  
Ivy feigned pain.  
"Your hands seem quite comfortable there actually?" Ivy jokingly added.

Rachel snorted.  
"Yeah Ivy, and yours haven't felt free to wonder at all! Certainly seems like your comfortable" Rachel retorted.

Ivy nodded in understanding. Pulling Rachel closer now that they could feel each others breathing.  
"They do don't they. What can I say. I must have quite the effect on you." Ivy tilted her head as if to get a better view of Rachel.

Rachel's breathing had now become embarrassingly erratic and considering their proximity it was pointless to argue.  
Rachel then plucked up the nerves to play back. Rachel allowed her hand to rest on Ivy's lap moving a little higher on her thigh causing an extremely encouraging moan from Ivy. Rachel too tilted her head. She smiled seductively approaching Ivy's neck and slowly allowed her breath to reach up Ivy's neck until she arrived at her ear whispering.  
"I seem to have quite the effect on you too." Rachel smirked from ear to ear before pulling back slightly so she was facing Ivy again.

Ivy remained as still as a statue for the better part of five seconds. Her eyes were fully dilated and black but returned to normal after a further few seconds. Did Rachel realise just what she did to her.

Ivy cleared her throat.  
"Yes, it appears that you do. But I could have told you that a year ago. In fact, I think I did, in not so many words of course" Ivy stated calmly regaining composure.

With that Rachel moved forward this time rather nervously. She stopped in front of Ivy's face cupping it with both hands. Ivy held her breath anxiously allowing Rachel to make the decision if she was ready for this yet, she certainly didn't want to rush her after all of today's revelations.  
Ivy smiled tilting her ever so slightly in the opposite direction allowing the perfect fit. Rachel at the sight of Ivy's smile, realising how happy her best friend was, decided to dive in at the deep end. Ivy was one shark she had no fear of being bitten by,well beside the obvious.

* * *

Rachel closed what little distance was between them and kissed Ivy. Gently at first and then more passionately. She placed a chaste kiss on Ivy's bottom lip and again on her top. Rachel then encouraged by both Ivy's audible and physical response deepened the kiss prolonging it. Ivy and Rachel kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity exploring each others mouths tentatively yet with more passion than either could recall ever feeling. As the kissing was becomming more heated and Rachel found herself practically sitting on Ivy's lap with hands roaming freely they decided air was a necessity.

Ivy reluctantly pulled away first to Rachel's dismay.  
An almost possessive sound came from Rachel to which Ivy found great pleasure in hearing.

Ivy got her breath back.  
"That was singly the cutest thing I have ever heard Rachel Morgan. I know, I know. I really, really really didn't want to stop doing that with you either,ever. But we kind of need to breath unfortunately."

Rachel giggled at Ivy's restrain, God she was good. Regaining her breath too she added.  
"You make good points Ivy. Valid. And True. Yet. I just can't seem to care about anything other than kissing you right now"

With that she kissed Ivy again. Strongly. In control and with even more passion than before if possible. Ivy seemed to like Rachels new found assertive nature.

"God your going to kill me Rachel. Twice" Ivy added for effect.

"Okay okay, I get it. Time out...for now" Rachel bit her bottom lip.

Ivy was the one to initiate the next kiss. Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to resist her lip pouting.  
A few minutes later and a few struggles for control later Ivy was forced into lifting Rachel off her knee and placing her on the chair across from her.

"Now stay there please, just for a minute. We do, kind of need to talk about this you know." Ivy said.  
Rachel acknowledged Ivy wanting to discuss the recent developments and so controlled herself for the time being.

"Not that I am not completely happy, over the moon even at this, but I think we need to discuss the implications of it before we get a little...carried away" Ivy stated as calmly as she could.

Rachel noted her statement more seriously now, sure she could have kissed Ivy all day but Ivy was right. As always. Today's developments in their relationship certainly would have consequences. Just because Rachel had no hesitations with kissing Ivy ultimately kissing would lead to more. Rachel wasn't completely in-experienced but this was new ground for her and she was still nervous about it regardless to her long overdue acceptance of her feelings.  
And Ivy was all to aware of this.

Rachel adjusted her ruffled top. Ivy smiled.

"I think I understand what you are getting at Ivy. Finding it slightly ironic though that you of all people now want to slow things down" Rachel joked.

Ivy huffed playfully.  
"I can assure you Rachel it's for entirely selfish reasons if that helps."

Ivy continued.  
"I just don't want you to rush into things with me and then decide it's not for you. I mean I'm not even sure what you want out of this or what our relationship is yet"

Rachel cleared her throat.  
"Ivy, I really appreciate your understanding here more than you know. This is all really new to me...obviously. And yes although we have finally talked things out and certain admittances have been made, I don't know if I'm ready to take things further. Yet, anyway. But mostly I'm just looking forward to finding out. With you there to help me,if you want to of course?"

Ivy walked over to Rachel and picked her up into a hug.  
Ivy looked happier than Rachel had ever seen her and she was proud to know that she was the cause of it,something she had always wanted to be.

"_Rachel Morgan_ did you just ask me out?" Ivy joked while embracing her.

Rachel laughed.  
"I guess I just kind of did _Ivy Tamwood_? So what do you think? Do you want to, I mean there's no pressure, don't think that just because I'm asking you need to answer, I mean I can give you time. What's good for you? A day, no a week. No have a month. No wait a months too long." Rachel was speaking so fast it was barely coherent even to Ivy.

Ivy stood Rachel in front of her attempting to hide her laugh none to successfully.  
"Rachel, your ridiculously cute when your nervous do you know that. Remind me to cause you to ramble more often okay? Oh and just so you know I would love to be whatever you want me to be Rachel, always have."

Rachel sighed.  
"Your too understanding Ivy. I'm going to be a great girlfriend I promise, or is partner? Or wife? I'm really no good with these terms. Help?"

Ivy put her arm around Rachel's waist.  
"Too cute. I would love to take my girlfriend on a date if she would oblige?" Ivy asked.

Rachel grinned, something that came to her so naturally around Ivy.  
"Girlfriend. Great. Fantastic I mean. And a date sounds super" Rachel stated.

Ivy pulled Rachel a little closer whispering.  
"You can ease up on the enthusiasm Rachel, I'm not going anywhere"

Rachel pushed Ivy's shoulder.  
"Hey, give me a break like I said I'm new to this whole thing"

Ivy paused briefly to watch Rachel's infamous walk as she entered the kitchen first.  
"If it eases your mind, your doing a great job so far." Ivy said as she followed Rachel into the kitchen to tidy up some of mess they made earlier.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Closer

Pairing: Ivy/Rachel. (Ivy/Skimmer. Skimmer/Rachel briefly)

Rating: R (To Be Safe)

Spoilers: Up to Outlaw Demon Wails (To Be Safe). Set during the period when Skimmer and Ivy were dating, notice how Rachel was excessively grumpy. Well my take on a what could have been scenario.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just messing around with them until Kim Harrison gives us what we want!

*** Oh look an update. Yay. Would appreciate any feedback, it encourages me to keep writing =] ***

* * *

Oh my God, oh my God,oh my God! Rachel thought in a panic.  
Her bedroom looked like the after effect of a bombshell,only made out of clothes. There were stacks of clothing everywhere. The formal stack, the informal stack, the nice but slutty stack, the slutty but nice stack...why do I have no clothes that are appropriate for this, Rachel pouted and threw a sock at her door.

Okay very productive Rachel, Ivy arranged for our date to start at 7pm, it's now 6pm and I'm going to be late and naked.  
Rachel took a breathe and laughed at the situation lightly.

Rachel Morgan get a grip, I ordered myself for the 100th time today. It's only Ivy, she will like you no matter what you wear, or don't I'm sure...I smirked at the thought.  
Wow, get those thoughts out my head for the time being. Don't want Ivy turning up and thinking I'm one of those 'can bite' on first date girls. Rachel realised she was talking out loud to herself .

Rachel looked at herself. God I have to change, she thought.

* * *

Rachel heard her door knock at 7pm exactly.

Punctuality was so very Ivy.

Rachel had a quick glance around, checking she had done everything and making a mental check list.  
Clothes - At lon last, Check.  
Shower - Check.  
Perfume - Double Check.  
Nervous - Check,Check,Check,Check....

Okay thought Rachel. I'm ready as I'll ever be.

Rachel walked over to her door and opened it. As soon as she saw Ivy she smiled genuinely and visibly relaxed.

Ivy smiled back.  
"Rachel, tell me you haven't been worrying about this all day?" Ivy laughed slightly.

Rachel laughed back. Relief at long last.  
"Not, alllll day." Rachel looked down at her feet and back up to Ivy's face.

Ivy smirked.  
"Hmmm."

Rachel let out a breath.  
"Okay all day, but I just wanted everything to be perfect and I've been stressing out all day, and I have no clothes did you know that?" Rachel blurted out quickly.

Ivy stared into Rachel's eyes like she had never saw anything as beautiful in all her life, causing Rachel to blush.

Ivy straightened.  
"Rachel, you are the craziest and best person I've ever met. You look beautiful, as always. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. If anyone should be worrying it's me. I've been the one pushing for this all this time. I just hope your not disappointed with the reality." Ivy finished.

Rachel took another deep breath. There seemed to be a problem with oxygen tonight. Ivy just called me beautiful Rachel thought.  
"Thank you Ivy. You are certainly the best person I have ever met, the one who has always been there for me, and I'm sorry I took this long to realise. And no. I most definitely am not disappointed with you in any way,shape or form..." Rachel finished looking up and down Ivy appreciatively.

Ivy appreciated that single comment and glance more than Rachel could contemplate.  
Ivy reached out and took Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel leaned over and pecked Ivy's cheek giving her all the confidence she needed.

Ivy cleared her throat.  
"Thank you Rachel. Don't worry, I don't know what I was thinking before. I never disappoint." Ivy stated seductively.

Hmm Rachel thought. Interesting, although I never really had my doubts in that department.

* * *

Ivy lead the way out the Church doors. Rachel wasn't entirely sure what was happening tonight, Ivy had been quiet about the date and not let her know much about it which Rachel found both annoying and exciting.

The date had been going extremely well. It was Rachel and Ivy of course. The journey there in the car was far from what she expected, Ivy had some lovely music on turned down low and there was no tension that Rachel had felt earlier.  
They had talked a lot about so many things that they normally would discuss and then some.  
They had endured the glances and whispers from the people at the unbelievably nice yet well hidden restaurant Ivy had took her too.  
They were even laughing on the way back to Ivy's car. Rachel decided that the waiter at the restaurant was giving Ivy far too much attention, he had been returning to their secluded private booth (courtesy of Ivy's high status no doubt) every five minutes just to 'check' everything was satisfactory.  
So on his last visit to their table Rachel decided she would slip her hand visibly onto Ivy's thigh, slowly rising and whispering into her ear. Ivy quickly catching on let her hands roam to Rachel's lower back, and the pheromones emitted as a result of Rachel and Ivy's little show made the waiter run off quickly.

Rachel had sought great amusement in this. And Ivy was simply happy that Rachel was happy.

Rachel and Ivy got in the car and sat for a moment adjusting themselves.  
Rachel turned to Ivy and smiled.  
"I'm having a really good time Ivy, thank you." She kissed Ivy on the lips,slowly just once.

Ivy beamed.  
"I'm glad your enjoying yourself Rachel. Would you mind if I took you somewhere?"

Rachel's eyebrows raised.  
"Where would you like to take me" She asked somewhat sultry.

Ivy smirked and tightened her grip on the wheel.  
"Lot's of places Rachel, lot's indeed. But for now, I was actually meaning a place. It's kind of a secret, but I'm hoping the good kind."

Rachel noted Ivy's smugness and double entendre.  
"Sure, I would love to Ivy"

* * *

A short while later Ivy stopped the car, there was woodland everywhere surrounding them in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere to Rachel.  
Okay, Rachel thought. When you go down to the woods today with your sexy vampire, whatever will you find? Rachel mused.

Ivy took the keys and put them in her pocket.  
"Coming?"

Rachel grinned and stepped out he car alongside Ivy.  
Rachel had to admit this wasn't what she was expecting.  
Ivy wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and directed her towards her destination.

They had been walking for a while when Rachel's curiosity got the better of her.

"Okay, where are we going Ivy?" Rachel pleaded anxiously.

Ivy laughed.  
"Don't you like surprises?"

Rachel shot her a look.  
"I love surprises, but I'm really curious"

Ivy laughed to herself.  
"Don't I know it..." She whispered.

Rachel nudged Ivy slightly.  
"I heard that"

Ivy stopped and turned around at that moment.  
Rachel gulped.

"Okay we are here." Ivy stated. She seemed nervous.

Rachel was wondering exactly where here was. She looked around and could only see tree's. Ivy took her hand and stepped around a few more until she heard Rachel gasp.

Rachel saw where she was now. She was in paradise. As she turned round slightly she saw exactly where Ivy had wanted to take her.  
It was an isolated area, they would certainly have there privacy here. Rachel wondered if anyone else even knew this existed. They couldn't know otherwise they would never have left it.  
It was amazing. Beautiful wasn't the word. Rachel wasn't the most nature-y person but she did have an appreciation for plants, tree's and nature being a witch and all. This was something else entirely though.  
It felt like a piece out of a fairy tale had been transported to right here in front of her. Tree's as old as the city, or older she was sure.  
Flowers rare, very rare all around her. A view that would make even the most renowned artist's jealous. Even a few rocks placed together in an almost ideal seat formation a few yards in front, making this the most tranquil place she had ever seen in her entire life.

Rachel blinked.  
"Ivy this is,this is... just amazing. How is it that keep changing my definition of perfection?"

Ivy tightened her hold on my waist.  
"I do try..." She joked.

Ivy took Rachel over to the rocks and sat there, it was only then that Rachel realised that the ground they were on was fairly high up. She had an outstanding view on the city from here. Close enough to still be able to make certain buildings out but far enough away that it was peaceful and quiet.  
Ivy really was something else Rachel thought.

"How did you find this place Ivy?" Rachel asked.

Ivy cleared her throat.  
"Well, it's kind of been my secret place. My place where I come to think about things. To sort through my thoughts and everything. Kind of like my own little sanctuary for quite some time now."

Ivy looked at Rachel and they both sat down on the rocks together.  
There was basket placed near one of them, and Ivy opened it and placed a large fleecy blanket down and took out a bottle of very expensive looking champagne.  
Rachel shook her head.

"You never stop impressing do you?" Rachel stated more than asked.

Ivy poured them a glass each.  
"I do try..." Ivy repeated her previous phrase.

Rachel leaned close to Ivy, looking into her eyes.  
"It means a lot to me Ivy, that you would bring me here. I know how your privacy and space is important to you. And I really love that you care enough about me to bring me here and share that with me."

Ivy hugged Rachel.  
"My privacy and space are something that no longer need be an issue. Where your concerned anyway. I care more about you than you will ever know. And I want to share this with you regardless to how things work out."

Rachel's eyes felt like they were filling up.  
"I bet you say that to all the girls" She joked lightning the mood.

Ivy laughed out loud now as did Rachel.  
"Just the important ones"

Rachel smirked.  
"So this isn't just an elaborate plan to seduce me then Ivy?" She drawled out.

Ivy turned to face her.  
"Hmm. Do I really need and elaborate plan for that?"

Ivy automatically tensed knowing that Rachel would at least pretend to be insulted by it and make an effort to defend herself.  
Rachel went to swat Ivy's arm for what seemed like the 10th time tonight when Ivy grabbed it. Rachel playfully lifted her other hand up ending in the same result Ivy now had both Rachel's wrists and was in complete control.

Ivy smugly smiled.  
"You didn't think I was going to let you get away with that all night now did you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe I wanted you to do this though?" Rachel suggested.

Ivy showed some fang this time. "Oh, I'll bet you did"

Rachel bit her lip at the sight of Ivy's promising fangs.  
Ivy wouldn't bite her. Of that she was sure. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was Rachel wanted Ivy to bite her.  
To bite her neck and pull her into ecstasy once again. Rachel's breathing had become erratic and she found herself burning with a familiar feeling. Arousal.  
She wanted Ivy's fangs to give her the release she had been denying herself for for so long.

Ivy growled quietly, scenting the air and very much aware of Rachel's reactions.  
"There are other ways, Rachel."

Rachel gasped as Ivy pushed her back gently onto the fleecy throw she had placed earlier.

"Ways that you have been denying yourself." Ivy continued.

"Ways which are very, very...verrry. Effective. Trust me." Ivy practically purred.

Rachel was breathing shallow and quick breaths. The feel of Ivy on top of her. Every fiber of each of them in contact with each other.  
Rachel leaned up and tilted her head so that her face was mere inches from Ivy's.

Ivy released her wrists and placed a hand at either side of her head.  
She leaned down and kissed Rachel lightly at first, then deepening the kiss and exploring Rachel's mouth with her tongue.  
Rachel was all too eager to do a little exploring of her own. As Ivy deepened the kiss and it become more and more passionate, Rachel let her hand slip round to cup Ivy's ass and squeeze it slightly.

Ivy tensed briefly but began to move slowly against Rachel. Creating just the exact amount of friction she knew would drive Rachel crazy.

Ivy joked.  
"My, my. You like to take the lead don't you. Give a vampire a chance Rachel"

Rachel pulled away from the kiss and added.  
"This vampire knows exactly what she's doing. And this witch does too."

With that Rachel pushed her leg in between Ivy's causing an instant moan.  
"God Rachel. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Rachel licks her lips.  
"Well, I've certainly had some idea's..."

Ivy smiled a victorious smile.  
"I knew it"

Rachel blushed.  
"Well, it's not as though you didn't put some of those idea's in there"

Ivy bent down quickly,kissing Rachel's neck repeatedly.  
"Fortune does favour the brave"

Rachel allowed her hands to move to Ivy's waist, making contact with the smooth skin there at the hem of her top.  
"It does indeed"

Rachel and Ivy continued kissing each other for what seemed like an eternity to each of them.  
Rachel was out of breath and panting as was Ivy.

Ivy stated sultry.  
"And to think I can get you in this state simply by a little kissing and some light touching"

Rachel groaned.  
"Ivy, you've always been able to get me into this state."

At Rachel's remark Ivy moaned, and placed one final kiss on Rachel's mouth before pushing herself up.

Rachel huffed playfully.  
"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for..."

Ivy reached down and took Rachel's arm helping her up.  
"Believe me, you got the desired reaction. But as much as it pains me to say it, I think we should go home now. It's getting pretty late"

Rachel fixed her clothes and sorted Ivy's disheveled blouse collar too, earning her a smile. She also noted that she had gotten her desired reaction from Ivy and felt quite accomplished with herself.

Rachel took Ivy's hand pulling her towards the way they had come as soon as Ivy picked up the basket with the champagne and blanket now back in it.  
"Did you promise Jenks to have me home by 12 or something?" Rachel joked.

Ivy shrugged innocently. Rachel liked when she acted all cute and innocent and she was sure Ivy was aware of that.  
"To be honest Rachel, I don't think I could have restrained myself to continue like that for one second longer. And after all, we wouldn't want anyone thinking your the kind of girl who you can 'bite on a first date'" Ivy mocked, with quotation marks. Smiling triumphantly.

Rachel's eyes narrowed and were glued to Ivy.  
"You heard that?" Rachel asked embarrassingly.

Ivy smiled wider now as they were approaching the car.  
"Rachel, I've heard a lot worse come from your room..."

Ivy was laughing quietly and Rachel was blushing more than ever.  
Rachel whispered to herself.  
"I'll bet you have..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
